


Truth or Drink

by Qayin



Series: Bedroom Eyes Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Porn Star Derek Hale, Porn Star Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Porn Star Stiles Stilinski, Truth or Drink, YouTube, interview-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: Porn Stars Stiles and Scott are appearing on CUT's youtube channel, playing a round of Truth or Drink. Derek is the designated driver lurking behind the scenes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedroom Eyes Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Truth or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Took a few convos from CUT's video "Pornstars Play Truth or Drink", so thanks definitely go to Robbie and Addie for coming up with the very thought-provoking and interesting topics. You should definitely go to Youtube and check the video out, it's hilarious!

They were in the studio of  _ Cut _ , Derek was in the back together with the crew while Stiles and Scott were sitting opposite of each other. On the table between them, there were all kinds of different alcohols and a stack of cards filled with uncomfortable questions. 

They’d been invited to partake in  _ Cut’s _ standing Truth or Drink Series; Porn Stars edition. Derek had declined the offer, but Scott had been more than willing to take his place next to Stiles. Derek was instead the designated driver because he was certain that Stiles and Scott were going to get shit-faced drunk, and it wouldn’t even be because they didn’t want to answer the questions, but rather they would answer, and then take shots together.

Next to Derek behind the camera was Danny Mahealani who was kind of the host of the whole thing, along with a bunch of other really nice people that Derek had forgotten the name of almost immediately. 

“Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves?” Danny asked. To no one’s surprise, Stiles was the one who jumped at the chance. 

“Hi, I’m Stiles,” he said cheerfully and waved to the camera. 

“And I’m Scott,” Scott said. 

“And how do you guys know each other?” Danny asked. Derek could see on both their faces that they were already giddy, which was a usual behaviour when Stiles and Scott got together, and he could just imagine how giddier it would become when alcohol got into their system.  _ Cut _ had gone out of their way to import the stuff that would make even werewolves drunk, but it was very strict that Stiles could not have from the same bottle.

“We have been best friends since we were four,” Stiles said. Scott nodded, trying to keep a straight face and failing. 

“And we’re in the Adult Entertainment Industry together,” Scott said. Here was the first bound of laugher, and the first suggestion to take a shot. 

“Should we?” Scott asked, sounding almost nervous for a second. Derek supposed that since he became a wolf he hadn’t really gotten that drunk.

“Yeah, fuck it, let’s go,” said Stiles and they poured each a shot and clunk their glasses together. Scott made a face. Stiles laughed. 

“Have you guys ever worked together?” Danny asked. Derek took a moment to observe him. Danny was the kind of guy who belonged in front of a camera, not behind it. He obviously worked out and had this easy, charming smile that even worked on Derek, and Derek was usually not taken with charming smiles. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Stiles and nodded enthusiastically. “As a recurring co-star, Scott is probably the one I’ve worked with the most.” 

“Yeah,” Scott agreed. 

“Have you ever slept together outside of work?” 

“No,” Scott laughed and shook his head. “But we have made out.” 

“You’re a good kisser,” Stiles said and grinned. Scott beamed at him. 

“Thank you!” 

“You’ve had a good teacher,” Stiles said and winked into the camera. Again giggles and Scott shook his head. 

“Oh, man,” he mumbled. “Now I realise why Derek didn’t want to join.” 

“Who’s Derek?” Danny said for the sake of the camera, but he glanced at Derek and smiled as he did. 

“Derek is Stiles’ boyfriend, he’s over there,” Scott said and pointed. One of the cameras turned and showed Derek who rolled his eyes but smiled faintly.  _ Stiles’ boyfriend  _ always made him smile, no matter how hard he fought it. “He’s also in the industry.” 

“Okay, time to start!” Stiles said, blushing just faintly. “You ask first.” 

Scott picked up a card and read it silently first, then he hummed and looked at Stiles. 

“How did you get into the industry?” 

Stiles hummed and leaned back into his chair. He fiddled a little with his hands, but that was just Stiles being Stiles. 

“I was eighteen and was flat-broke. My dad and I had struggled financially for a few years because of hospital bills, and I started webcamming to help pay some of the bills,” Stiles said, then he focused on Scott with a dangerous grin. “I already know this, but how did  _ you _ get into the industry, Scott?” 

“I, uh, I got into it because of Stiles,” Scott said with a laugh and glanced at the camera. “Yeah, because, you were pretty open about what you did, like -” 

“Yeah, I was basically,  _ ‘hey bro, I’m doing porn now,’ _ ” Stiles agreed, “and you were like,  _ ‘oh, cool.’ _ ” 

“Yeah, because I was just happy that you were like, I mean, partly that you were doing something that you enjoyed, but also that you found something to, you know, help you during that time.” 

They both looked at each other in what Derek knew Stiles called bro-moment, and the affection between them was clear to see. Derek wasn’t jealous of it. Working in the industry, he had pretty quickly put away possessive ideas about who you were romantic with. Scott and Stiles worked together sometimes, and they were great friends and very affectionate with one another. Derek wasn’t that affectionate with anyone, so he was just happy that over-indulgent Stiles had people in his life who had it easier to talk about feelings and stuff. 

“You were really supportive from the get-go,” Stiles agreed and nodded. “It still took you a few years before you decided to try it out, though.” 

Scott nodded. “You had pretty much shown that it was something that could be done, but yeah, I needed a few years before I thought,  _ ‘yeah, maybe I could do that.’ _ ”

“My turn,” Stiles said and grabbed a card from the table. He laughed as he read, then grinned sharply at Scott. “Have you told your parents what you do for a living? If yes, how did they respond.” 

“Oh man,” Scott laughed. “Um, they’re pretty okay with it. They don’t watch it, but like, mom is really supportive and she’s just happy that I have a job that works well for me, and obviously, she’s happy because I’ve met my wife through the industry, so…” 

“Yeah, your mom is really cool about it,” Stiles said. Scott nodded. 

“But, you still haven’t told your dad,” Scott said. Stiles laughed and fiddled with his card. 

“I mean, we haven’t had an actual conversation about it, but like, he  _ knows _ ,” Stiles said. 

“Do you want to call your dad right now?” Danny asked from next to Derek. “Like, just say,  _ ‘Dad, I know you already know… but I want to make sure.’ _ ”

Stiles looked at Danny, then Derek. He definitely looked worked up but also amused. He raised an eyebrow. The camera turned back to Derek who shrugged. 

“Do it,” he said. He honestly didn’t think Noah would be upset about it. Based on some of the shit Stiles had told him Stiles and Scott put Noah through, the fact that Stiles did porn was  _ so _ Noah’s least concern. 

Stiles scoffed and looked to Scott who gave a thumbs up. He laughed and shook his head, then pulled forth his phone from his back pocket. 

“Fuck, let’s do it,” Stiles said and dialled the number. He placed the phone on the table and activated speaker. Noah answered by the fourth ring. 

“Hey kiddo,” Noah said. Stiles shook his head and looked at the camera. It looked like he was torn between the desire to laugh and scowl at them. 

“Hey dad,” Stiles said and rubbed his forehead. “So listen, I’m on this youtube show with Scott, and they want me to tell you what I do for a living -” 

His voice broke off with barely contained laugher. Scott pressed his fist to his mouth like he was equal parts excited and nervous. There was a silence on the phone, then Derek heard Noah scoff. 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked. “Are you gonna tell me, Stiles?” 

Stiles didn’t even hesitate. In for a penny, in for a pound. “That I do porn.” 

“Oh my god, I’m  _ so _ shocked,” Noah said dryly. Stiles and Scott both burst into laughter and even Derek had a hard time containing it. The thought of the hard-boiled Sheriff of Beacon Hills just rolling his eyes at them was too much. 

“I don’t even know what to say right now,” Noah said once the laughter calmed down. He didn’t sound upset, just vaguely amused. Derek could see him shake his head at the trouble those two got up to. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?” 

“I love you so much, Dad,” Stiles said cheesily. 

“I love you too, kid,” Noah replied without skipping a beat. Stiles smiled and shook his head. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you soon.” He turned off the call and pocketed it again. The studio and Scott clapped their hands at him and Stiles grinned. “That went exceptionally well.” 

“Good job,” said Scott appreciatively, then he took a card. “How many people have you slept with?” 

Stiles burst out laughing at that and actually hid his face against the tabletop. Scott reached for Stiles bottle of tequila. 

“Here, let me help you out,” he said and poured the shot. Stiles rose his head, quickly shotted it, then, just as Derek had predicted, answered the question anyway. 

“I’ve probably slept with; if I’m gonna estimate, close to five hundred people,” Stiles said. Stiles was a big fucking name in the industry, Derek could believe it. The day they had met he’d seen Stiles have sex with five people, and that was excluding Derek, who he also had had sex with. 

“That sounds pretty accurate,” said Scott thoughtfully. “I’ve probably slept with, lower eighties.” 

“I have so many more than you,” Stiles said shocked. Scott laughed. 

“Yeah, but dude, you have like, six more years than I.” 

“Do you think you’ll ever beat him?” Danny asked. Scott looked at him and shook his head. 

“No,” he said and laughed. “I don’t know if I want to.” 

Stiles laughed brightly at that and grabbed the next card. “How much of your work is genuine?” 

“Oh, that’s a tough one,” Scott said. “I mean, I think a lot of people question if porn is real, and I think that’s a bigger question for women or people without penises in the industry, because, a lot of times for performers with penises the finally is like, ejaculation -” 

“Yeah, the money-shot,” Stiles agreed helpfully. 

“What’s the money-shot?” Danny asked. 

“So like, the money-shot is like, the jizz flying every-which-way,” Stiles said. Scott started giggling at that explanation. “It’s done to kind of show that the sex is real.” 

“Yeah, and I mean, in terms of, can the performers get into those positions and stuff - yes, absolutely it’s real,” Scott filled in. Stiles was nodding along. “But like, are they able to, when there are like fifteen people around them on set and the cameras are in their faces; that honestly depends.” 

“Right,” said Stiles. “Like, there are sometimes when I’m like, there in the moment and is actually enjoying myself, and other times it’s not like,  _ ‘yeah, I’m totally digging this.’ _ But that’s like, the work of the art, you know?” 

“Yeah, definitely.” Scott agreed. “We should have another shot!” 

“Hell yeah,” Stiles agreed and they filled their glasses. This time both winced as the alcohol went down. Scott reached out and took another card. 

“Have you ever fallen in love with a co-star?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Stiles said immediately and without hesitation, then he pointed at Derek. “He’s over there.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, but to be honest, his heart skipped a beat when he did it. 

“Aw,” Scott said even though he was well aware of the answer. “Yeah, and it’s like, you guys had such instant chemistry when you worked together the first time, too.” 

“Yeah,” said Stiles. 

“It was like, really fucking thick between you.” 

“To be fair,” Stiles said and held up a finger, “there were  _ six  _ werewolves and a kitsune on set that day, it’s hard to keep people from not just smelling emotions on you.” 

“That weren’t emotions, you were horny for each other!” Scott complained. Stiles laughed, then shrugged like what-can-you-do. “Has it like, ever felt weird between you because of your work?” 

Stiles shook his head. “No, I mean, Derek and I are pretty similar in that regard that we don’t believe our work diminishes the love we give each other.” 

“That’s a very common perspective you learn in the industry,” Scott agreed. “A lot of people get very, um -” 

“Possessive,” Stiles added and Scott nodded. “Like, it’s in our culture, that love has something to do with ownership of property, and a lot of people have a hard time separating the two from each other.” 

“Yeah,” Scott said. 

“Okay, how was this, guys?” Danny asked from the sidelines. 

“This was fun,” Stiles said. Scott beamed. 

“Yeah, it was super fun.” 

“Would you recommend this game to people?” 

“Yeah, I want to get Derek to play it with me,” Stiles said cheerfully. “But he won’t agree unless it’s in private.” 

“Well, lucky for you then, we have the game for you,” Danny said and walked over to the table with two boxes. Stiles practically beamed and grasped his box like he’d won the lottery. 

“Wow, thanks guys,” Scott said. 

“If you like porn, go to playtruthordrink-dot-com!” Stiles said as the outro. 

“Shall we have one for the road?” Scott asked. Stiles laughed and they both shotted one more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading, I love the feedback! <3


End file.
